1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electronic devices and, in particular, to communication between electronic devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for communicating input/output (I/O) signals via address lines of an interconnect linking electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Debugging a highly integrated, complex integrated circuit (e.g., an Applicant Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs)) is difficult due to the limited visibility of the internal states of the integrated circuit. In order to make such internal states available for external observation, many conventional integrated circuits are equipped with dedicated debug I/O pins on which the states of selected internal testpoints are made visible. However, increasing the number of I/O pins can dramatically increase the overall cost of the integrated circuit. The present invention therefore recognizes that it would be desirable and useful to make the internal testpoint states of an integrated circuit available for external observation without the addition of dedicated debug I/O pins.